Had to be sure
by PaintedBlank
Summary: One shot James has a fever dream and is thoroughly shaken. He needs to find Lily to make sure the dream wasn't true.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
a/n: My first attempt at serious fanfiction gone horribly wrong  
---------------------  
His entire body was wracked with a fever. He turned, trying to get more comfortable on his bed. His mouth turned into a frown, he didn't like what he was seeing in his dreams. The visions were getting darker.

"No…" he moaned. He started tossing and turning.

"No, not that! Don't, please don't!" a pained moan escaped his lips. His breathing was irregular and he was sweating right through his pajama shirt. His arms tried to reach out and stop whatever he was seeing.

"Noooo!" he shouted. James Potter shot out of bed drenched in sweat. He sat up, his breathing fast and heavy. Everything was silent, and his vision was blurry.

He didn't believe what he saw was actually happening. His fever dreams were tricking him. Still, he had to be sure.

He got out of his room groggily and not being able to see anything in the dark. He made his way across the head common room. He had to be sure.  
--------------------------

Lily was woken up by a thunderous knocking on her bedroom door and fervent shouting of her name. It was 3 in the bloody morning and she wasn't happy about this late night house call from the head boy.

She opened the door and there standing in front of her in his sweat drenched pajamas was the head boy.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you James? It's three in the bloody…" but she was cut off as he fell into her arms and gave her a bone crushing hug. When Lily got over her shock she realized James' muscles had relaxed and he was now sobbing into her arms. She could do nothing but return the middle of the night embrace.

"Everything…everything looked so real! I had to be sure Lily, I had to…" James was shaking now.

"It's okay James, everything is fine. I'm fine. Whatever you saw wasn't real," whispered Lily as she ran her hands through his hair. When he finally calmed down Lily stepped back to get a better look at him.

He looked dreadful. His face looked pale and drained. His eyes were red and his hair clung damply to his forehead. She put her hand to his forehead and found he had a fever.

"Come now James, sit down. You're burning up. I'll get you a change of clothes. If you stay in those damp things you'll only get sicker.

As he sat on her bed still sort of in a trance she went over to his room and got him a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. She handed them to him and told him to change while she went to get a towel to dry his hair.

When she got back he had finished changing his pants but was having trouble with the buttons on his pajama shirt in the dark. She went over to him and helped him out of his pajama top and into his t-shirt. Then she made him sit down on the bed as she got the towel and started drying his hair.

When she was done she asked him quietly why he was there.

"The the dream…everything so real…had to be sure, had to!" he yelped, "You wont leave now will you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not, silly. It was just a dream and everything is fine. I won't leave," she assured him calmly.

"Right…of course you won't. You can't…heh heh, you have to stay in school! With me! Forever!" replied James shakily. Disturbing thought that, she thought to herself, well at least he was returning to the good old James not-afraid-of-anything Potter.

"I'll just go put all this wet stuff away," she said leaving the room. When she got back he was sound asleep in her bed. He was even snoring lightly and had the blanket pulled up to his chin.

"No way, na-uh, not happening James," she said shaking her head, "This isn't going to happen. You're sleeping in _your_ bed tonight." She tried to wake him, move him, suffocate him but nothing worked, he was like a dead duck to the world.

So she started rolling him back to his room. Halfway across the Head common room she had to stop to catch her breath. She really wasn't expecting to be having some kind of physical workout tonight and was completely unprepared for this strenuous activity.

She was just halfway through wishing there was an easier way to do this when she realized that she could simply _levitate_ the heavy boy back to his sleeping quarters. She had him halfway across his room when he started mumbling in his sleep.

"Ohhhh yes Lily. Put it there, right down there. But do it gently," he moaned. This all sounded rather too sexual for her liking. Her temper was flaring at the innuendos.

"Yes, you've almost got it now," he moaned again. She, quite frankly, was getting tired of his moaning. She couldn't believe she had felt sorry for this perverted eejit not 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah….yeah just put the vase down right there Lily on the shelf," he mumbled. Oh, she thought, he was just telling her to put a _vase_ down on a shelf. Not that that made any more sense. Now honestly, why would he be dreaming about her putting vases on shelves? The way James Potter's brain worked was not something to be pondered upon at such a late hour, or at any hour for that matter. She was about to deposit him on his bed when he moaned out one more unfortunate time.

"Oh Lily, I love it when you do household chores naked," he sighed contently with a big grin on his face. A grin she most definitely wanted to wipe off that stupid face of his.

"Now wiggle a little bit for me," he mumbled. That was the last straw. She dropped him hard on the floor and stormed out huffily with a large "Hmmph!"

"Ow…Lily!" whimpered James from his spot on the floor rubbing his sore bottom, "A sick boy is not to be roughed up like this!"

"Oh you're definitely sick, but not with a fever Potter!" yelled back Lily.

----------

a/n: heh...so I _tried_ to make it serious, thats what counts isnt it? I couldn't help making it a little humorous. Just taking a little break from writing Lazy Summer Days cause I've run into a bit of a brick wall with that one but don't worry, expect to see an update on that soon. Oh and also...take a look at my C2! Now before I forget...

REVIeW! (the e is small by its own choice)


End file.
